The Last Breath
by Flying-Platypus6
Summary: Okay,this is the story version of The Last Breath Script version.Year 2009, master and davros died or did they? Shows a darker side of Rose's past,the truth about John. The children of time return but could this be the final battle? Please Read & Review!
1. Save her!

**A/N: Okay, 3****rd**** try at this story! I am sorry but the first try was just horrible! Well…. It was more the dialog, the plot line was alright but I find this one better! Considering I killed Rose…hold on….1…2….3…4 4 times! And then I was going to torture her for 96 hours! I'm sorry but I'm really, REALLY cruel! Hallelujah it wasn't posted! The second attempt was a script version that was not going very well! For those who have read the script version just skip chapters 1-5 or if you really want you can read them anyway! For those who haven't I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Save Her!**

The Doctor and his new companion, Lady Christina were in the TARDIS. It was just a normal day, well; for the Doctor anyway! The Doctor randomly decided to compliment Christina as a companion, "I'm glad I came back for you. You've been a really great companion."

Christina replied, very puzzled, "Thanks but….how come you've not been very happy lately?"

The Doctor stared at her glaze, she knew he was upset about his answer and realised that she really shouldn't have asked.

He stared at his trainers. In a quiet, upset tone he answered, "When you asked to travel with me, I said no because I said that I always lose whoever I take. Whether it's because they moved on, they found someone or something better, they die, grow old, decide to cause havoc and try to create a killing machine that, no matter what I do to kill it, it always survives." He gives an upset grin as Christina gives a small chuckle. "Or sometimes…..they just…..forget."He loses his smile and a tear runs down cheek.

"But it sounds like you have had a lot of companions so why are you acting like this with me? Was it something I did or…."

"NO! Christina don't even think that! It's just…" He sighed before continuing, "Before I met you, there was a war."

"You mean that war with the daleks taking people off the street and the 26 planets in the sky?"

"Yup" popping the 'p', "I was on the 'mother ship' along with my companions who I thought I'd lost. They all came back to help. But I lost them again after that." Another tear ran down his cheek. "I lost all my companions that gave up so much to come back and help. I lost them all on the same day, on the same hour. I even lost the woman I love."

Christina stood there, silently, trying hard to find enough courage. When she did, she stared at the floor as she barely had enough courage to speak not to mention look him in the eyes, which also made worry that she would break down in tears.

"I'm sorry…..I didn't know."

Before the Doctor could answer, the TARDIS started to shake and roar.

They both fell to the floor.

"What was that?" Christina asked.

He didn't reply, instead he tried to get to the monitor to see what was wrong.

A series of spirals and circles filled the monitor which were Gallifreyn symbols.

"What language is that?" Christina asked, very puzzled with the sight.

"It's Gallifreyn."

"What does it say?"

"No….."

"What?"

"It can't be!"

"Doctor what is it?"

The Doctor just stood there, staring, too shocked to move or speak or even listen to Christina's questions.

The Monitor read:

_Save her! Save us all! She is the only one who can stop him! She's in danger! He works for them! He isn't on our side! Save us all! Save the world! Save the universe! Save all of reality! SAVE BAD WOLF!_

End of Chapter 1.

**A/N: Haha! I am evil! The more you review the sooner I update! So get reviewing! If I get some review I'll post the next chapter on Sunday because I am bag packing tomorrow for fundraising UGRH! Then im going to a Dr who convention! What a surprise! And then a Concert so I wont be at home all day and when I get back I'll be too tired. If I am up early enough tomorrow I might be able to fit in a chapter but I make no promises but I will try! If not I will upload an extra chapter on Sunday! I will upload as many chapters as I can on Sunday! I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it!**

**Please review my lovely, wonderful fans! The more reviews the more chapters on Sunday!**


	2. Code Red

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything from Dr who except an autographed photo of David Tennant!**

**A/N: Sorry to keep you wonderful fans waiting! I did get up early enough yesterday but someone uploaded 3 chapters on a story I'm reading so I never had enough time! Stupid bag packing! We raised £600 though!**

**P.S If there is anybody from Britain who is going to the touring Dr who exhibition reading this, BOOK IN ADVANCE! It was sold out when I got there because you are meant to book in advance! Oh well! If it was in the town I live in it's not a problem but it is when it isn't! Anyway enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

**Code Red**

Rose and John were in Torchwood. John came and stood behind Rose and wrapped his hands around her.

With a huge mad grin on his face, he said, "Hey! There's my beautiful fiancé"

"Shut up!" Rose giggled. They both smirked.

Rose turned and faced John. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

They kissed and kissed until Jake entered.

He snapped at the couple, "Can't you two get a room?!"

They turned and gave him a look.

"You're just jealous!" Rose whined, like a six year old.

"No offence but he's not really my type!" Jake pointed out.

"I meant jealous of me being engaged to the person I love."

"I do not love her!"

"Sure you don't!" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," changing the subject as quick as he could, "Aren't you meant to be on maternity leave?"

"Not yet! I'm only eight weeks! I may need to leave early 'cause it's Torchwood but not that early!"

"Whatever."

Rose stuck her tongue out as he left but he caught her out of the corner of his eye and copied her.

Jake eventually left and the couple turned to look at each other again, foreheads touching.

They smiled at each other. An alarm went off.

Rose looked around, trying to find the source of the sound, asking nervously, "What's that?"

"No idea." John replied.

He saw one of the computers was flashing bright red letters but he couldn't see what they said. He grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her to the computer

The monitor read, **CODE RED**

Pete came running in.

"Rose, John!" He shouted.

Rose asked even more nervously, "Dad, what is it?"

"Which code red is it?" John asked, suspiciously calm and laid back, as if asking what type of juice was his favourite.

"It's…"he started, breathing deeply, trying to get his breath back "code red Dalek!"

"What?!" Rose and John shrieked perfectly timed, as if they had practised! Well, Rose shrieked but John just asked, it was really starting to get a bit weird the way he was acting…

"But the daleks are dead! I should know, I was the one who killed them!" John stated, again acting far to calm for the situation.

"Besides, even if it was possible, how would we know? The daleks don't exist on this universe and the void closed again so there is no contact between universes." Rose continued.

"But somehow we are contacting with the other universe, the computers are also detecting alien activity on both worlds." Pete explained.

"But how?" John asked.

"We got a message... from the TARDIS." Pete stared at Rose, knowing that this would most likely affect her the most considering she stared into the heart of it and Pete was keeping a secret from her to do with it.

"What?!" Rose gasped with a million emotions running around in her head, fear, worry, happiness, excitement because she thought if they could get a message from the TARDIS, there might, just might, be a way to contact her and the Doctor. She may have been in love with John, not to mention the fact she was pregnant and engaged to him, she stilled missed and loved the Doctor, her Doctor. She had tried so hard not to love him but she just couldn't.

"Rose, it said that _he _works for _them _and that you're the only who can stop him." Pete continued.

"Who's _he_?"

Rose's thoughts kept running around in her head, _Who is he? And why did John seem so calm when he heard the news? I mean, I know John acts calm in situations like this but… he didn't seem shocked. In fact he almost seemed….happy! No! That's Stupid! He wouldn't be happy about the daleks returning!_ _Right?_

**A/N: Why is John acting so calm? And what is the secret that Pete is keeping? Please review, the sooner you review, the sooner you will know! Reviews are love! They mean I can make the story better!**


	3. Mickey's your cousin?

**Chapter 3**

**Mickey's your cousin?**

Luke, Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rani were in Sarah Jane's attic all crowded around Mr Smith.

Sarah Jane was just away to announce the results of their latest mission when an unexpected visitor came through the door.

They all turned to face her.

"Maria!" Luke shouted, running towards her to hug her.

"What are you doing here!? I thought you were in America with your dad." Luke asks, not that he was complaining!

"I was but my dad got an even better job here!" Maria explained.

"Maria that's great!" Sarah commented while also hugging her.

"I thought we got rid of you!" Clyde complained.

Maria just stood there, staring at the floor, thinking he was actually serious.

"Oh, come here!" Clyde ordered, holding his arms out.

Clyde hugged her, both laughing.

"This is Rani." Clyde gestures to Rani as she stepped forward nervously."She's been helping us while you were gone."

"Nice to meet you." Maria said, with a very jealous tone in her voice. Sarah stared at them, thinking that they reminded her of a certain two. She laughed out load to herself.

"I've heard so many great things about you!" Rani complimented Maria, Sarah realised that they were much more mature about the situation than her and Rose were even though they were younger!

"Really?" Maria asked, blushing a little, her jealousy was gone. Okay, maybe it was still but only a little, like when your best friend bought a pair of shoes you've been dying for or a PS3.

Clyde's phone started to ring as he started to speak, "Hold on, it's my cousin. Hey what's up Mickey?"

"Mickey? As in Mickey Smith? Also known as Mickey-the-idiot?" Sarah asked, very shocked if it was.

Clyde nodded.

"Put me on speaker." asked Mickey. "Sarah we have a major problem!"

"Wait a minute! How do you two know each other?" asked Clyde

"It's a long story. Anyway, what's the problem?" asked Sarah

"Rose just text me saying…" Mickey replied but Sarah cut him off.

"Wait a minute! I thought Rose was a parallel universe that the Doctor sealed off." Sarah started to panic.

"She is but…"

"But that means the universe is collapsing!"

"I know, but that doesn't matter right now!" He was getting a little annoyed, trying to get to the point. "She said there was dalek activity on this universe!"

"What?!" everybody shrieked.

"Have heard anything from the Doctor?" Sarah asked.

"No, Jack can't get a hold of him, neither can Rose."

"Well what do we do?"

"We need you to try and contact him while we try and find these daleks."

"Okay, we will call back if we contact him."

Clyde put the phone into his pocket.

"I want you three to go home and Luke, I want to go with Maria." Sarah demanded.

"But mum…." Luke answered back.

"No buts! This is too dangerous for you four!" Sarah snapped at him.

"There has to be something we can do?"

"We're not going to just sit at home when the world is in danger." continued Maria.

"Please, let us help!" Rani Pleaded.

"Fine! But if anything gets out of hand I'm sending you all home."

They all agreed.

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short! Please review!**


	4. Bad Wolf? Daleks? Uhoh!

**Chapter 4**

**Bad Wolf? Daleks? Uh-oh!**

Mickey walked over to Gwen who was on the computer.

Mickey asked "Found anything yet?"

Gwen replied, "Nothing so far"

"Sarah's going to try and get a hold of the Doctor while Rose is trying to figure out a way to get her and John over onto this universe."

Ianto came running in while shouting "Jack! Gwen!"

Jack walked out of his office asking, "What is it now Ianto?"

"Look who I found." Ianto stepped to the side

Two people were standing next to him, smiling. The woman, with short, black hair was Toshiko Sato also known as Tosh, a computer genius at Torchwood who was killed by Ray, Jacks brother and yes I said brother. (**A/N: The story behind this was in an episode of Torchwood, for those who do not watch it or missed this episode, it will be explained further on in the story or you can send me a message or review this chapter and I will reply with what happened**)

The man was Owen Harper, another member of Torchwood who died trying to stop the country blowing up! That was also to do with Ray.

"Owen! Tosh!" Gwen shouted as she ran to hug them.

"But how?" asked Jack

"No idea!" replied Owen while Jack also hugged them both

"Is there something I'm missing here?" asked Mickey.

"This is Mickey our newest addition to the Torchwood team" Jack gestured to Mickey while Gwen and Owen walked towards him.

"This must be the lovely Tosh" Tosh went bright red as Mickey took her hand and kissed the back of it. "And Owen who can also never die." Mickey shook hand with Owen.

"Unfortunately you picked a bad time to come" Gwen pointed out.

Ianto continued, "We are in the middle if another war."

Tosh asked "With whom?"

Gwen explained, "Daleks."

"You mean those things that caused the Battle if Canary Worf?" asked Owen

"Yup." replied Mickey.

The TARDIS started to appear.

The Doctor stepped out, while his companion, Lady Christina, stayed inside.

"Jack! Mickey! We have a major problem!" The Doctor shouted, panicking.

"We know." Jack tried to calm him down.

The Doctor asked, "You do?"

"Yeah," Mickey replied, "Rose text me saying that her Torchwood picked up dalek activity."

"Dalek activity?!"

"Yeah, isn't that the problem?" Jack asked.

"No but I want to know what is going on with the daleks!"

"None of us know" replied Gwen.

"Rose said that all she was there were signs of dalek activity" continued Ianto.

Owen asked, "Are we missing something?"

"Like, who he is, and who Rose is?" asked Tosh.

"That's the Doctor" replied Gwen.

The Doctor continued, "And Rose was one of my former companions"

"THE Doctor?" asked Tosh.

"Yup!" The Doctor replied, popping the 'p'

"It's a real honour sir!"

"Well…..thank you but please, don't call me sir."

"Anyway, what's the problem you're on about?" asked Jack

"The TARDIS monitor said go back! Go back! She isn't safe" The Doctor replied, slightly worried.

"Who is _she?_" Mickey asked.

"The TARDIS said save Bad Wolf" the Doctor replied.

"But that means….." Jack didn't dare to continue.

"Rose." The Doctor sounded upset, hurt and worried for the love of his life could be in danger.

**A/N: again a little short but after chapter 5 it will get longer! please review!**


	5. I remember

**A/N: there was an error in the previous chapter; Jack's brother is called Grey not Ray! Oops! I also said in a school talk that George Sampson won the X ****Factor…..oh well! Any who I'll stop embarrassing my self and say please enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**I remember**

Martha was reviewing medical records when her phone rang.

Martha answered, "Dr Jones speaking."

Owen replied, "Martha, it's me, Owen."

"Owen? But how….." asked Martha but was cut off by him.

"Tosh and I are alive but we don't know how. Listen, we need you to come to Torchwood."

"But Why? What's happened?

"It's the daleks, somehow they're alive".

"Okay. I'm on my way."

Martha gathered her things together, put everything away in drawers and cupboards.

She grabbed her coat and bag and ran out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Wilf was at the top if the hill looking into his telescope, staring at the stars and looking for a little blue box in the sky as usual

"Where's that blue box of his?" he asked himself, "He must saving a planet, somewhere in time or something like that."

Donna walked up the hill

"See any constellation tonight?" Donna asked with a mad grin on her face, kind of like the Doctor's.

"None tonight sweetheart, none tonight," he replied.

"I thought I saw a blue box in the sky" She had an even bigger, cheeky grin in her face.

"A blue box! Don't be so silly!" Wilf stated to panic as he turned to look at her,

"Don't worry, I remember."

"What?!"

"Don't worry I'm not going to burn!"

"But the Doctor said you would."

Rose came and stood beside Donna. While explaining, "His TARDIS is alive and I stared into the heart of it. I could control life and death but I couldn't control it. A Time Lord couldn't even control it so he saved me; he took it out of my head. But it wasn't gone. My dad had been keeping a secret. He noticed that something weird was going on so he took some tests. He didn't understand full what was wrong but he knew that it was Bad Wolf. We realised that there was enough of it for mw to control life and death but not enough to kill me. Besides, he's not rite about everything you know!"

"I have to go back for him, he needs our help" continued Donna.

"Very well, I'll cover for you! And be careful!"

"We will."

Rose took a dimension chamber out of her pocket and in a flash, they were gone.

**A/N: Sorry it's short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer! I might be able to update it tomorrow but I don't know. I'll try as hard as I can, I'll be able to start it but it might be finished on Tuesday. Please Review! Tomorrows Monday so I'm not in a very good mood considering I woke up at 6 this morning and couldn't get back to sleep and I got to sleep at 1 last night so review will make me feel much better! You know what they say! Reviews are love! **


	6. Deja vu

**A/N: Finally chapter 6 Please enjoy!:)**

**Chapter 6**

**Déjà vu **

Davros was on the crucible putting the first steps of his plan into action.

John entered and walked towards him.

"Yes! My plan is working! The Children of Time are gathering!" Davros cheered.

"Sir. How is gathering the Children of Time a good thing?" John asked, very confused at his master's plan. "I mean, if they all gather then they will have more chances of defeating us."

"Are you questioning me?!"

"No sir! It's just, why does the plan involve the Children of Time gathering?"

"You shall see in good time."

John was very excited for this plan to go into action but there were some things that didn't make any sense. They both felt bad considering one of the Children of Time was pregnant but that didn't stop this plan!

"Where is the Master? He said he would be here?" John asked, trying to break the awkward silent. He was too scared to say anything other than that considering he had the Doctor's memories so he could everything. Everything the daleks had done, everything they destroyed and everyone they killed.

"No idea but he better get here soon!"

The Master came through trying to slide past all of the daleks. After all he was also scared of them considering they destroyed his planet!

"Sorry I'm late! It took some time trying to regenerate after almost being burned to ashes!"

"Well it's a good thing the Doctor didn't wait until that happened!" commented Davros.

"How did you regenerate into your previous body?" asked John.

"There is one in a million chance that when a Time Lord regenerates he can use the regeneration energy to heal himself but not to change."

Davros was staring at security footage from the TARDIS which he managed to hack into. The Doctor always needed to get his security problems fixed. The shield around the TARDIS were fine but the CCTV and anything else that could be hacked was at such a great risk of being hacked that anybody could hack into it! He was very dazed and confused. He looked as if he was experiencing Déjà vu but he couldn't tell how and he desperately wanted to know.

"Sir? Are you alright?" John asked, trying to figure out what he was staring at and why.

"Hmm? Oh yes! I'm fine it's just… this girl here, Rose." He pointed to a blonde, who was laughing, looking as if she was having the time of her life. "I know her, personally, no, more than that. Like I've known her all my life, like she's family."

"Well maybe she's like someone from your family." John suggested.

"Maybe." He still wasn't convinced. He tried to brush it aside for just know but every time he looked at the CCTV footage and saw her, he felt happy but sad at the same time. Like when you see a picture of someone you knew who was dead, how you feel happy about the memories you had with them but sad because they are gone. He wanted to know how he knew her like this. He took John's suggestion into mind but it just didn't seem true.

**A/N: Hmmm? How does he know her? And what's John doing there? Keep reviewing and you'll find out! ;)**


	7. The Children of Time Have Returned

**A/N: Please enjoy!;) Please review at the end! I had to leave Take-Your-Child-To-Work day for the maths challenge! I wasn't even asked! I was forced! Not in a good mood to day :(! Reviews are love and they'll make me happy which means chapter 8 will be even better! ;)**

**Chapter 7**

**The Children of Time Have Returned**

Everyone was at Torchwood except from Donna and Rose. The Doctor was worrying about seeing Rose after Bad Wolf Bay.

The Doctor asked nervously, "How much do think she's changed?"

"I don't know but she didn't sound different on the phone." Mickey replied.

"Are you sure that's what bothering you?" asked Jack

"Of course! What else would it be?"

"Are you sure it isn't because you're scared about how you'll both react about seeing each other again after you trapped her on another world?" asked Gwen

"Again…" whispered Mickey, finding this quite amusing.

The Doctor heard his comment and gave him his 'oncoming storm' glare which made Mickey shiver with the coldness of his eyes.

"Or because you trapped her with a duplicate of you and you're scared of what happened after you left? I mean, I know how much you love her," Martha commented, trying to calm him down, "Besides, I thought you'd be happy for her. She could've stayed with you."

As the Doctor opened his mouth to reply, someone bet him to it. Actually, two people did!

"Or he could be nervous of seeing his one true love again," teased Donna.

"Or just nervous because for once somebody might know more about what's going on than him!" Rose started to walk towards the Doctor, her Doctor. Even though her hearts belonged to John, they still also belonged to him. Wait a minute! Hearts?

"Oh really? And who might that be?"

"Me." They ran towards each other, they hugged as the Doctor lifted her off his feet and spun her around. I know it's cheesy but….

As he put her down, Donna walked towards him.

"And little miss Donna Noble!" He gave her a big hug as well.

The Doctor could hear thumping, beating. Like drumming. No. It wasn't drumming. It was beating. A heart beating. Two hearts beating. Like there was another Time Lord in his presence. But who could it be?

**A/N: I know it's a little short but sounded like a good place to end it! Evil cliff hanger! Mwahahaha! Where is the heart beat coming from? Hmmmm…? Update is on late Saturday between 5 and 10 (birthday sleepover on the Friday yay!) or Sunday morning/afternoon! We shall see! P.S the comment from ano170 saying "I know! It's because Davros *computer explodes*" is because they are a friend of mine and they know what happens. Well they think they know don't you ano170? But you're wrong! Omg! Ano170 is wrong? That's a first! You only know up to between chapter 10 and 11! Ha! And they are a great author so is Cullen of the Night and yes they are also my friend! Lol! Now review! Don't make me get you! *threatens with very heavy bag***


	8. The Story Of Davros and Rose

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 7! I didn't update last night because I forgot who had the two hearts and why! So I had to wait until this morning to remember! Oops! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**The Story of Davros and Rose**

The Doctor could hear thumping, beating. Like drumming. No. It wasn't drumming. It was beating. A heart beating. Two hearts beating. Like there was another Time Lord in his presence. But who could it be?

As everyone greeted Rose and Donna, Mickey asked "How did you two get hear?"

"Yeah. I mean, Donna, well…you should be dead if you can remember me." The Doctor mentioned.

"And Rose, you said you didn't know how you'd get here" Mickey continued.

"Well. I don't really know! It was all Rose." replied Donna

Everyone turned to Rose, waiting for an answer.

"Well, Miss Tyler. How exactly did you get back and how can Donna remember everything?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow.

"Two words, Bad Wolf." Rose replied, with a mad grin on her face.

"That's what the TARDIS said. So how is it back?"

"You did take it out but not all of it. I can still save lives, even though I don't know how, and see all of time but there is not enough of it to kill me."

The Doctor and Rose started to walk towards each other.

"Rose Tyler, the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"OI!" Donna screeched behind them. They just looked at her and gave a small laugh before turning back.

The Doctor out his arms around her waist and leaned in. Their foreheads touching. Then, finally after 4 years, they kissed. Rose, through habit, wrapped her arms around his neck. All too soon, she pulled away, realising what she had done and who it was _really_ with.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" she couldn't finish, she couldn't find the rite words. She knew the reason he trapped her on the parallel universe with John was so she could have a normal life. She knew he would be happy. But she just couldn't do it.

"It's the duplicate isn't it?" The Doctor asked, staring at the floor. He was slightly hurt from rejection but also embarrassed remembering why he left her on the parallel universe.

She nodded slowly, "His name is John and yeah; it is."

"How much happened?"

"Well, a few months ago he asked me to marry him and I'm pregnant."

He looked up and met her gaze. He smiled. "You're kidding!"

"No" she giggled, "8 weeks."

He hugged her, lifting her off the ground, "Oh my god! Congratulations! I actually can't believe it!"

"But there is something else to it" she looked a bit guilty.

"Please tell me you never cheated on him" Jack came up behind her.

"OI! I can't believe you'd actually think I'd do that!" Rose turned to him. She was absolutely shocked that he would think that.

"Is it?"

"What? No!"

"Just asking!"

She turned back, not knowing how to explain it. Eventually, after moments of silence she had the courage to finally explain, "Bad Wolf has been active since I stared into the heart of the TARDIS but no one has noticed. Because of it, I have a Time Lord brain, like Donna. The Rassolin mandates sate that when," Rose was starting to blush, not having a clue how to put this with out dying of embarrassment, "erm…well...a Time Lord 'mates' with another species, it causes a biological metaphoric crisis. Pretty much it means they other person gets a

Time Lord brain. On very rare occasions, the other person survives but the chances are one in a million. That's why Time Lords don't marry humans, other than the 'live forever' thing. But because of Bad Wolf I already had a Time Lord brain it did something else." Rose stared at the floor.

"It gave you a second heart" the Doctor continued her sentence.

"Yeah" a tear fell down her cheek.

He lifted her chin to look into her brown eyes.

"You haven't told anyone have you?"

"No. Now I know how you feel about having to live forever, well, almost."

"I'll figure out a way to fix this. I promise. Whether it's finding a way to take away one heart or give everyone a second, I'll fix this."

"Thank you."

"Erm…I don't mean to interrupt but we need to solve this while Davros problem" Ianto reminded everyone.

"First we need to figure out a way to stop him and, if we need to, how he got back" Jack took control because he knew that there was a slight chance of The Doctor getting side tracked considering the love if his life has just came back, "By the way, where is John?"

"I don't know. He ran off with the TARDIS but he never said where to and I can't get a hold of him."

"Well we will need to find him later, right now we need to solve this problem with a plan."

"Hold on. Surely Davros has family. Can't we find them and just be seeing them Davros might stop" asked Martha, trying to think on her feet.

"Yeah but they are the reason he made the daleks" the Doctor replied.

"How?"

"It's a long story."

"It might help stop him."

"Well, Alex is his real name but he changed his name because something happened and he wanted a fresh start and if he called himself Davros, no one would be able to find him. He never told me his last name but I can't remember why. He had two sisters who were twins, Rose and Jessica and they were in the car with his best friend, Harry. Alex was driving but some how he lost control and it crashed into a wall. They were all rushed to hospital but he only had a few cuts. Harry had a concussion but Jessica and Rose were really badly hurt because it was the left side of the car that crashed into the wall. Jessica passed away and Rose survived but was badly injured. Alex blamed himself for the crash so he ran and met me. He wrote to his mum saying that he was fine and had gone travelling. Harry also ran but he couldn't find him."

"What year was that?" asked Sarah, trying to remember something she saw in the news paper a few years back.

"Well, for you it was 2003, he was only 18 and his sisters were 17."

"I remember seeing that in a newspaper but I can't remember that much of it."

"So did I but it was only a little bit I saw" mentioned Martha.

Mickey shot a concerned look at Rose. She looked as if she was going to break down into tears. "I think I'll try and get a hold of John again"

"OK" the Doctor replied, a bit worried and suspicious.

The Doctor watched as Rose left the room. He couldn't decide whether or not to go after her or not. He eventually ran after her deciding there could only be one reason for her reaction, Alex's last name was Tyler.

**A/N: OMG! Davros is Rose's brother! Oh I'm evil! The woman that the Doctor loved was his greatest enemy's sister! Mwahahahah! I'm sorry if in the old series there was another story about Davros and everything about Rose having a brother and sister will be explained later! Yay! My chapter is long for once! Please Review!** | **Click on it! Review! PLease! Don't make me get you! *threatens with heavey bag*** |

|  
\/


	9. The Truth About John

**Chapter 9**

**The Truth About John**

Rose ran outside of Torchwood. She was leaning over a barrier, staring at the sea as a tear ran down her cheek. The Doctor stepped out of Torchwood and stood beside Rose and asked, "Are you Ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied, trying to hold it together but she couldn't stop the tears.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her in to a hug. Her head rested on the Doctor's chest. She clung to him like a lost child. She felt like she was home, something she hadn't felt since their encounter last year. She though she would never feel like this again but when she finally settled down with John, she thought she felt at home like she did now but she never. She only wished she did, that John was the Doctor and the more you wish for something the realer it becomes. She remembered the Doctor saying that about the ghosts well, cybermen. She started to sob; the Doctor brushed his hand through her blonde locks, whispering soothing words into her hair, saying how sorry he was. When Rose finally stopped and broke away from him he apologized, "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

She stared into his chocolate brown eyes, "No it's not!"

"But it is. I took him away from you."

"But did ask you to?"

"Well…yes but..."

"But nothing! You did what he asked you to, that's all that matters."

"But what I want to know is, why did you not say you had a brother or a sister?"

"Same reason you never mentioned any of your family."

"That makes sense but where were they when your dad….um….died?"

"For once you're the one full of questions! Mum could only take one of us and I was the best behaved."

The Doctor smirked.

"What? I can behave when I want to!"

"You? Behaving?"

"Well, I said I was the _best_ behaved that doesn't mean I actually did behave, Jessica and Alex were far worse than me!"

They both laughed as the Doctor wiped one of the tears of her face.

Martha came running out.

"Guys you need to see this!"

They all ran back into Torchwood.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was around one the computers.

Jack turned away from the screen to face The Doctor and Rose, "You might want a look at this."

"What is it?" asked the Doctor as they walked towards the computer screen.

"CCTV footage from the crucible, we managed to hack into the security system."

On the computer screen there were three men surrounded by daleks. One of them was John.

"But that's…." Rose couldn't even finish her sentence she was so shocked and upset.

A tear ran down her cheek following a red mark from where another one from before had fallen as the Doctor apologized, "Rose I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

She just stood there; shaking her head in denial.

Hold on. Isn't that the Master?" the Doctor asked in shock, trying to get Rose's attention on something other than the fact that her fiancé was the man who was trying to kill the universe, which included her.

"Yeah. We've been listening in on their conversations. He managed to regenerate before he was completely burned. Also we've been hearing Davros talking to himself. He keeps saying that he recognises Rose but he doesn't know how. And John said that he was feeling a little guilty about the fact he got Rose pregnant and is now trying to kill her."

Okay, so maybe trying to keep her attention away from John didn't exactly work, in fact it backfired on him!

"So what are we going to do?" Donna asked, also trying to change the subject from John to, well, anything was better than Rose having to hear that he was trying to now kill her after asking her to marry him!

"I have no idea" The Doctor replied, everyone had very worried faced. If the Doctor didn't know what to do well, who would!

**A/N: Review my wonderful fans! I have been up since 7:50 on this and I mean the morning on the weekend! Well, it's not the weekend but it's a May day so I'm off! Yay! There might be another update today but I don't know because I'm going to the cinema! Yay! Then my mum and I are going to sit and watch series 2 of Heroes! I missed the 3rd series because I couldn't watch it 'cause I haven't even finished series 2! GRRR! Any way please review! Don't forget I have a heavy bag in my hand ****| Click on it! Review it!**

|  
\/


	10. Jack's Past

**A/N: Hey guys! This is getting more difficult to write so if anyone has ideas for continuing each chaptered please let me know! Sorry it's late, I have been having trouble trying to continue this and I've been busy. I was at parents night on Thursday! AHHH! I actually got a good report and I finally got to the exhibition! OMG BRILL! **

**Chapter 10**

**Jack's Past**

"So what are we going to do?" Donna asked, also trying to change the subject from John to, well, anything was better than Rose having to hear that he was trying to now kill her after asking her to marry him!

"I have no idea" The Doctor replied, everyone had very worried faced. If the Doctor didn't know what to do well, who would!

Suddenly there was a loud banging noise from another room. It stopped.

"What was that?" asked Gwen.

"Me." A man was standing behind her.

Everyone turned around to face the stranger.

"Grey" Jack said with a mad/hurt tone.

"Tosh became filled with fear and stepped back. Owen took her hand, trying to comfort her.

"Long time no see."

"How can be standing there? I froze you."

"Who is he?" Donna asked.

"My brother" he replied, still staring at the man.

"What?"

"There was a war on my planet with a vicious race, not as bad as the Time war though. They turned everyone into slaves and tortured them. I ran with him but I let go of his hand. I went back but I couldn't find him. I searched for years but…" a tear ran down his cheek. "Any way, how can you be….?"

"That was me" Rose interrupted him.

"What? Rose, he tried to destroy Wales and killed…."

"Owen and Tosh. I know but we need him."

"Jack, please let me help." Grey pleaded.

"Fine. But if even the slightest thing seems wrong I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation."

"Deal and, by the way, John is at the Shadow Proclamation helping out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I know that face, _Davros thought to himself, _But how? I feel as if I've known her for years, for my whole life._

John walked in, "Sir, the Doctor has gathering more people."

"Let him."

"But sir…"

"No buts! Even if he gets everyone in this universe he won't be able to stop us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right, we need to come up with a plan," the Doctor was pacing.

"What if I talked to him?" Rose replied, staring at the ground with her hands in her pockets.

"No, it's too dangerous."

"But I could convince him to…"

The Doctor grabbed her by her shoulders replying, "Rose, he would kill you."

"He's my brother."

"I know but firstly I don't think he knows. Secondly if he doesn't and you try to tell him, he might not believe you. Thirdly, even if he does know he would still shoot you dead. Rose, you have no idea how many times he said he hated his sister while he was making the Daleks. He thinks you didn't care and I know for a fact that if you tell him you did, he wouldn't believe you. Rose, I'm sorry but….you can't."

A tear ran down her face, she couldn't believe how Alex could think that.

"Well then. I'll just have to be careful then won't I?" She grabbed a dimension out if her pocket and in a flash she was gone.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun!!!!!!! What will happen? Hmm….. **

**That big button down there that says 'Review this story/chapter' in green writing, click on it! Type something and click submit! It will make me happy! The happier I am, the better the stories!**


	11. The Last Breath

**Chapter 11**

**The Last Breath**

Davros was lost in his thoughts when Rose appeared in front of him.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Daleks screeched.

"Stop!" commanded Davros, "What are you here for?"

"I need to talk," she replied.

"I'm listening," Davros turned to face a computer screen monitoring the reality bomb.

"I need you to stop this."

"What?! You can't do anything to stop me."

"Alex, please I'm begging you." A tear ran down her cheek.

"What did you call me?" he turned to face her.

"It's me. Please remember."

"You can't be!"

"Look at me Alex! Really look at me! Can't you remember?"

He didn't reply. He just stared at the ground.

"Alex, those things I said to mum, I didn't mean them. I just…I didn't know what I was saying."

He looked into her gaze and saw his sister, the one person he had longed for ever since he ran.

"Please forgive me," Rose's face was covered in tears that she couldn't hold in.

"Wait here," demanded Davros.

He left the room while Rose was standing there uncomfortably considering he just left her in a room full of daleks!

When he returned, he was different. He had chocolate brown eyes like Rose, brown hair and was about 6 ft.

"I forgive you."

Rose spun around and saw her brother. They walked towards each other and then started running. They hugged and Alex lifted her off her feet and spun her around. When her feet touched the ground she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry to."

When they broke a voice came from behind Rose and they turned to see the Master, "I'm not going to let a little Earth girl ruin this plan."

He help up a gun and pulled the trigger. Alex jumped in front of Rose.

The bullet hit his chest and a spike of pain consumed his body.

The Jadoon came running in pointing guns at the Master as the Doctor squeezed past them. He saw Rose kneeling on the ground holding Alex's head, crying. He ran towards them and knelt beside Rose.

"You can't leave me!" she yelled, begging for a miracle to happen.

The bullet went through to his heart so they all knew there was no chance of survival.

Rose kissed his head, "I love you."

"I love you to. You were always a big cry baby." They both gave a slight laugh.

"Take care of her, Doctor." The Doctor simply nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I promise I'll never forget you sis."

She was crying so much that she couldn't say anything.

Alex Tyler took his last breath and closed his eyes forever.

Rose laid his head on the ground and rested hers on his. Her brother was gone.

The Doctor pulled her into an embrace. And buried his face into her hair whispering soothing words, "It's goanna be okay, I promise." All Rose could do was sob.

Her mother always told them stories and said, "You're life is like a story. Each day is a chapter. So remember it's just a chapter. Don't close the book, just turn the page."

That was hoe Rose got through everything, her sister dying, her brother leaving and never seeing the Doctor again.

For Alex, he couldn't just turn the page and read the next chapter because, not matter how much Rose didn't want to admit it, that was the end of his story.

**A/N: Okay, one or two more chapter(s) and an epilogue and that will be the story finished! There will be a sequel called, 'The Last Breath: The Final Battle. Please review.**


	12. I Love You

**Chapter 12**

**I Love You**

Rose was standing in the TARDIS staring at the floor.

The Doctor was racing around the console flicking switches and pressing buttons.

He stopped and stared at Rose. The look on her face made both his hearts break, "Rose…" he wasn't quite sure what to say.

He walked towards her and put his hands on her face.

"He used the Lazarus experiment to change himself. I don't know how he got a hold of it but he did. He could've died just to let me see the REAL him," a tear ran down Rose's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I was the one who started all this."

"No you never! No one started it apart from Alex himself and it's no-one's fault."

His hands fell to her waist and his lips met with hers. All she could do was slip her arms around his neck and kiss him back.

"I…." the Doctor couldn't say it. He could never finish that sentence. No matter how hard he tried or how much he wanted to, he just couldn't.

"When are you ever going to finish that sentence Doctor?"

Before he could reply, there was a bright light and then a blonde girl appeared.

"Jenny!" yelled the Doctor.

"Dad!" shouted Jenny as she ran towards him.

They hugged as he lifted her….wait a minute! There is a lot of hugging in this story! And it's all the same! Anyway…..off the ground.

"But how?" the Doctor asked with a wide smile.

"The life sphere," Jenny replied.

"Why didn't I think of that!?"

Rose walked towards the two.

"Rose, this is Jenny my…"

"Daughter," Rose interrupted, "I know. Donna told me."

"Sorry was I interrupting something?" Jenny asked, looking very guilty.

"No," Rose's face was filled with anger but at the same time she looked hurt as stormed out of the control room.

"Rose!" the Doctor called for her.

"You love her don't you?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. That's what I did. Nothing."

"Go after her."

"But..."

"No buts! I can wait!"

He smiled at his daughter and ran out of the control room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Rose was sitting on a white, wooden bench, staring at her reflection in the pond which was surrounded by rocks. She always came to the garden when she was upset. It was so peaceful and beautiful. There were hundreds of plants. Some of them were from Earth, some were from planets she had visited and others were from Gallifrey.

A tear strolled out down her cheek and landed into the pond.

A door opened and the Doctor walked in. He walked nervously but carefully towards Rose and sat down beside her. He entwined his fingers with hers. He studied her hand, too scared to meet her eyes.

"Rose, I'm sorry. It's just…" he lifted his head and met her chocolate gaze, "I want to say it but…I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

He finally realised that if he can't say it, he might not be able to be with her.

His Time lord instinct told him not to, it wasn't right and it was against the Rasssolin mandates. It told him that he couldn't love her. He couldn't be with and that he would have to leave her. That was it. All is life he did what was right. He never once thought about himself. He always put others safety before him but he finally decided for once, just once, to be selfish and think about himself.

He leaned towards her and whispered those words. Those 3 little words that could change lives for ever, "I love you."

Rose's heart skipped as he whispered those words.

"I love you too."

_Finally, _she thought, _he finally said it!_

Rose grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer and their lips met (again).

Her hands slid down to his chest and the Doctor place his hands on both sides of her neck. She allowed him entry and so he deepened the kiss. A moan left her throat.

When the broke it was far too soon. They started at each other, refusing to let go…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay. So, Davros is Rose's brother," Clyde was having trouble trying to grasp what was going on.

"Yes," replied Maria.

"And she left to kill him."

Everybody moaned.

"Is he usually like this?" asked Martha.

"Pretty much," replied Luke.

"No, she left to talk to him and try and stop him," explained Rani who was getting a little annoyed.

"Oh! Now I understand!"

"Really?"

"No."

"Well what do you expect? He is Mickey's cousin!" Gwen sneered and everyone laughed.

"OI!" Mickey moaned.

The sound of the TARDIS engines filled the room and everyone turned to face the TARDIS.

Jenny stepped out first followed by her dad and Rose.

"Jenny?" asked Donna.

"We thought you were dead," Martha continued.

"It's a long story," Jenny replied.

"Well?" asked Sarah

"What happened," Jack also asked but the look Rose had on her face gave him an answer, it gave everyone an answer.

"Rose we're all really sorry," Martha approached her.

"It's fine," replied Rose. She really didn't want the attention.

"What about the Master and the Duplicate?" asked Gwen.

"The shadow proclamation are dealing with them," replied the Doctor, who's fingers were entwined with Rose's.

"Wait a minute. Wasn't that really easy?" asked Ianto.

"And Quick," continued Owen.

Everybody stayed silent, thinking on how it was too easy.

"Maybe it's not over," answered Tosh.

"It is possible," Rose had a very serious look on her face.

"Well if they come back we'll be ready!" replied the Doctor staring at Rose as she turned her head to face him.


	13. It's Not Over

**Chapter 13**

**It's Not Over**

**New Years Eve**

The sound of laughing and talking filled the room.

The Children of Time including Tom, Gwen, Ianto, Tosh, Owen, Rani, Luke, Maria, Captain John and Grey were at Torchwood, Cardiff. Everyone had a glass of Champagne except for Rani, Luke and Maria who had coke.

The Doctor and Rose entered and walked towards the group.

"Hi guys!" shouted the Doctor over the noise of the rest if the group.

Rose and the Doctor were greeted by everyone.

"Where's the little one?" Martha asked

"My Mum's looking after her. We told her that we would just stay in but she practically forced us out the door. My dad's away on business and Tony is the most anti-social 5 year-old you could meet so she said she needed a little company," replied Rose.

"So have you thought of a name?" Gwen asked.

"Claire."

"Right. So who's got news?" John asked, looking around

"Well, I'm getting married!" replied Donna.

"No way! To who?" asked Martha

"Lee."

"As in the guy from the library?" asked the Doctor.

"Yup."

"But how?"

"I managed to get a hold of him," replied Rose.

"Where is he?" asked Gwen.

"He works for Torchwood and they asked him to work over time," replied Donna.

Everyone, in turn, talked about what happened over the months, Jenny had left the TARDIS to work in Torchwood Cardiff and ended up dating Mickey, Martha was pregnant, Gwen divorced Reese (YES!) and is started dating Jack (DOUBLE YES!). Owen and Tosh finally started dating, Ianto found a girlfriend called Laura and Luke and Maria started dating (awww) but there was one more thing that happened over the months.

"Anything happen to you two then?" asked Sarah.

"Well…" replied Rose

"Well what?" asked Martha

The Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose's waist as she began to blush.

"We're getting married…" replied Rose.

"AHHHH!" all the girls screamed as the boys kept there fingers in their ears.

The girls were huddled around Rose asking millions of questions.

"Erm… could you girls have your gossip fest later, it's time for the countdown," asked Ianto looking at the clock.

Everybody had huge smiles on their face as the counted down from 10.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1. Happy new year!" everyone screeched at the top of their voices. Everyone started cheering, laughing and drinking.

There was a sound of fireworks being set off and everyone rushed outside to see them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Colours and patterns filled the sky as the fireworks flew up.

The Doctor looked at Rose, "Happy new year."

"Happy new year," she replied, staring into each others eyes and they kissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Master and John were staring at a man who was tied to a chair and unconscious.

The Master poured a bucket of water onto the man and he woke.

He took a deep breath and started coughing.

"Where am I?" the man asked.

"You're on the crucible," replied John.

"How am I alive?"

"While I was working for Torchwood, I stole Rose's blood sample and managed to extract some of the Vortex energy."

"Let me go!" demanded Alex.

"Alex, Alex, Alex. You could have controlled the universe with us but no. You just had to listen to your sister and look where it has got you, tied up in your own ship," the Master stared deep into his eyes, "You can work for us, Alex, help us finish what you started."

"Is that why you saved me?"

"We can't do this without you. And if you don't help us, well, let's just say Rose will get to see her sister again."

A mad grin spread across the Master's face. Alex was filled with fear for Rose.

"Fine. I'll work for you. Just don't hurt my sister."

"That's a good boy."

**The End**

**A/N: Finally! That's the end of The Last Breath! I am really happy to see the end! I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it! There will be a sequel called: The Last Breath: The Final Battle. The 1****st**** chapter should be updated at least by next week because it is activities week from Wednesday! Yay! So I will have no homework! Double yay! Please review! Also if you have any ideas for the next story let me know!**


End file.
